Kagome's Confession and Inuyasha's True Feelings
by kitty365911
Summary: kagome is in danger and inuyasha fights for her life only to be knocked out.kagome rushes to protect him.when he comes to he hears three words he never expected to hear from her.does he feel the same?read.*LEMON IN CHAPTERS TO COME*
1. Confessions

a/n i don't own the characters and this story has some lemon in it...oh and this is my first fic so please be nice!no burns cuz those really hurt especially since this is my first!

**Kagome's Confession and Inuyasha's True Feelings**

**Confessions**

The moon shines down on the weary travelers resting by a camp fire. Kagome, a young girl from 500 years in the future and the reincarnation of a powerful preistess,sighs and leans against a tree while Miroku, a lecherous monk with a curse on his right hand, takes a quick glance at Sango, one of the two survivors of a demon slayers village, who was sleeping with her back to the fire, and sigh as Shippo,a young fox demon who lost both of his parents,climbs onto Kagome's lap and looks up at her.

"Are you okay,Kagome?'"Shippo asked

"Im fine Shippo" Kagome replied. She smiled as Shippo climbed off her lap to play with Kirara,Sango's demon cat. Just then Inuyasha, a half-dog demon who was sealed to a tree for 50 years by a woman he used to love who Kagome was the reincarnation of, sniffed the air and instantly smelled Sesshomaru, his older full demon half-brother. he lept from his perch on the tree and landed on his feet not making a sound in front of Kagome,a look of concern on her face for the irritation showed on Inuyasha's face

"Is every thing all right,Inuyasha?" she asked

"Yeah,just Sesshomaru,he's probably here for a rematch" he replied, as he said that Inuyasha's brother appeared

"Inuyasha you still can barely master the Tetsuiga!" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Hah! Shouldn't you say that AFTER you beat me?" Inuyasha retorted as he drew the Tetsuiga out of its sheath but realized that the Tetsuiga had not transformed like it usually did

"Hmm...." Sesshomaru gave a small cold smile " Seems you still do not know what causes it's transformation..."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw and thought _'Why isn't the Tetsuiga transforming? Damn it!'_ Suddenly Sesshomaru moved towards Kagome,claws extended. Inuyasha runs between them and the Tetsuiga transformed as he blocked Sesshomaru's attack protecting Kagome. he clenched his teeth and thought _'I **MUST** protect Kagome!'_ Inuyasha growled and pushed Sesshomaru away. Just as Sesshomaru was about to attack Inuyasha, he heard Rin, a human girl he revived with Tenseiga, scream for him to save her from the hoard of Naraku's demons that were flying above

"We will finish this another time Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said coldly and attacked the demons to rescue Rin who had just passed out from yelling so hard and being scared. After he freed Rin, he left the demons to be killed by someone else and vanished with Rin. Sango,who had woken from all the ruckus, had gotten ready quickly and got onto Kirara, who had transformed to her greater form. As soon as Kirara got into the air Sango threw her weapon Hiraikotsu, a giant boomarang, at the demons. As it flew back to her, Kirara tried tododge the demons attacks. Miroku sliced them with his staff while trying not to get hurt from the attacks coming at him from everywhere

"Damn,if only there were no Saimosho then I could use my Windtunnel!" Miroku exclaimed

Meanwhile Inuyasha was fighting furiously trying to protect Kagome. As he destroys the demon he was fighting he realizes that there were no arrows flying through the air. Worried he turned to find Kagome on the ground hurt badly and surrounded by demons.

"KAGOME!" He rushes to her and sees her getting up then realizes that one of Naraku's weak incarnations was trying to take Kagome away.

" Hey! Where do ya think your taking Kagome!" Inuyasha roared

"Ohoho! So you saw me as I was trying to sneak her away! Good eyesight! However where I'm taking her is none of your concern!" the demon replied.

"You ain't takin Kagome any where you got that?!" Inuyasha roared jumping at the demons throat. Just as Inuyasha is about to slice the demons head off ,a giant wind blows him away and the demon throws a dark energy ball electrocuting him and knocking him unconscious just then Kagome came to and looks up in time to see Inuyasha go flying and hit the ground after being electrocuted.

"Put me down! Put me down right now! I swear if you killed him you'll pay!'

"Oh! Really? How will we pay exactly my dear? Do you really care about that hanyo so much that you would make an unfinished threat that you won't be able to follow through with?" he asked as he took a step towards Inuyasha's unmoving body with the intent to kill him

"NOOOO! Don't touch him!! INUYASHA WAKE UP!!" Kagome screamed. Just then her body suddenly glowed bright pink as the demons were purified and she landed on the ground. Kagome ran to Inuyasha immediately even though she was being told to turn and run away by the others

"Kagome !! No don't!! You'll be KILLED!!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo yelled as they tried to stay alive. However Kagome stayed standing between the demon and Inuyasha

"I told you DON'T touch him or else!" Kagome warned for the last time as she readied her bow and arrow and aimed for the demons neck.

"Tell me human girl, Why do you protect that hanyo?"

"Since your gonna die I don't see why you need to know!"

"Just enlighten me!"

" I protect him because I love him!" She yelled just as she released the arrow and watched as it missed and hit another demon. Inuyasha came to just in time to her Kagome's word and hear her fall to the ground from using so much purifying energy.

_'...Sh-Sh-She loves me...ME....?'_


	2. The Truth Of His Feelings

_**a/n hey!.i typed this up yesterday and finish chapter 2 today..the reason is I am updating so cuz I was bored yesterday being my internet went wacky. so ya.. Here it is!**_***LIME WARNING!!!!!!!***** lemon is to follow**!_**enjoy!oh,and please review!no burns though please!those really hurt when its your first story.**_

Disclaimer:i do not in any way own the inuyasha series or the characters_**  
**_

**The Truth of His Feelings**

" I protect him because I love him!" She yelled just as she released the arrow and watched as it missed and hit another demon. Inuyasha came to just in time to her Kagome's words and hear her fall to the ground from using so much purifying energy

_'...Sh-Sh-She loves me...ME....?'_

"Hah! What a silly sentiment! Whats more is that you missed me too! Heh! Don't worry! Now stay still so I can try to give you as quick and painless death as I possibly can!" the demon said maliciously. Suddenly Inuyasha gets up and stands between the demon and Kagome holding onto the Tetsuiga so hard that his knuckles turn white

"Don't ever threaten her!" Inuyasha snarled angrily

_'Oh god!He was awake! He had to have heard what i said!'_ Kagome mentally scolded herself to be more careful as Inuyasha beat the demon swiftly and with ease then quickly turned to the now blushing Kagome and scooped her up into his arms since it was clear to him that she was too tired to stand

"I'm running ahead to the next village!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder to the others even though they didn't head to the village they instead headed to a waterfall. He set her gently onto the ground and sat next her staring at the water for awhile. Kagome sat there still blushing and looking away after taking a quick glance.

_'What's he up to?'_Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she sensed Inuyasha's eyes on her which made her blush more.

_'Kagome.....'_Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her _'Whats she thinking?'_

Suddenly Kagome asked in a soft voice"I-I-Inuyasha?"

"Is something wrong Kagome?"He asked trying to keep his voice even and sarcastic like he usually tried to do when he was around Kagome

"No.. but umm..back at the fight did you you by any chance....hear what I said to the demon?"She asked even softer as she stared out at the waterfall. Inuyasha thought for a moment before answering her.

Meanwhile back at the nearest village where Inuyasha and Kagome were **supposed** to be but were no where to be found at:

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"Sango asked Miroku

"I am unsure where they could have gone, but while we wait for them lets enjoy ourselves!"Miroku said as he walked straight to the nearest young lady.

"You mean, while you enjoy yourself, idiot"Shippo muttered loud enough for only Sango to hear

"Hello miss! Would you care for a palm reading?"Miroku asked a young maiden

"Sure?!?"the young female villager replied bewildered by his sudden request

"Hmm....it says here that you'll live a long happy life and will have many suitors!Oh wait no! You'll have many loving and caring children!Would you be as so kind as to bare one of mine? It would be an honor for me.."Miroku asked as he always did and as always was dragged off by his ear after being knocked out by Sango and her Hiraikotsu

"Why don't we just wait inside for them,where you can't ask innocent women to bare your children right monk?!"With that she shut the door as Shippo called the unconscious Miroku an idiot again before scurrying after them.

Back at the waterfall:

"I came to just when you said that..is it true? What you said back there?" Inuyasha ,still watching her movement so as to make prepare himself lest she decided to swing her fist at his head or in case she tells him to sit. It seemed like forever until Kagome had answered and when she did she said it so softly that Inuyasha barely heard her in fact he wasn't so sure what her answer was till she nodded slightly and turned to face him still blushing

"I meant what I said earlier...I love you..." she looked into his eyes as she said the words. He watched in amazement as emotions flashed in her eyes, determination, love, passion, desire, lust, need, want, and a little bit of fear. He was then curious as to what the fear in her eyes meant and what had caused it to flash through her eyes, then it dawned on him.

_'Shes scared I might reject her!But she does have a reason to be upset..I mean we're in completely different times..we shouldn't be together..but I..I...'_He gave up the mental argument knowing that she wouldn't care if they were from separate times and would think that the real reason wasn't that they were from separate times but that he didn't want her which wasn't true at all, he did want her, oh how he wanted her, he wanted her in ways he couldn't begin to fathom .

_`At this rate I'm gonna end up taking her and ravishing her like some wild beast! No I have to remain in control! In control! Ah hell!'_ Kagome's eyes widen at the heated look he was giving her. She felt as though he was staring right into her heart....and she kinda liked it. Suddenly without thinking Inuyasha raised his hand and ghosted it over her cheek as he murmured her name before cupping her cheek and leaned could hear her heart beat quicken as he brushed his lips over was surprised when she broke the kiss, if it even could be called a kiss, and looked up at into his eyes with confusion showing on her face and knew what would happen next. He sighed as he let his hand drop and waited for the question he knew was to come if he proceeded with the kiss, but was surprised when it never came. Suddenly Kagome leaned in and kissed him, then as if on instinct he placed one hand on the small of Kagome's back and the other behind her neck to direct the kiss. When suddenly she broke the kiss but couldn't move away she rested her forehead on his as she asked him the question he expected to hear.

"What about Kikyo?"She asked softly

"She roams the earth as a soulless being..she's not alive..shes part of my past.... however...I do care about her..but not in the way I used to....because there's only one who I care about more than that.... and that person...is you...I love **you** kagome..."

a/n2 Ok I know I know! Why'd she cut off here? Well I wanted to do more than just 2 chapters!So I am trying to make long chapters while leaving some for the ones to follow cuz I'm havin loads fun writing this!! I'm still unsure how long I'm make this story..well we'll just have to see,ne?

oh and I wanted to slip some japanese in this story but I already started writing this without it so only japanese in my a/n's kk?after that my other stories will have at least a little, cuz i only know a i would like to thank a few thanks to kaitlynpope77 and subreaper01 for leaving a comment! And thanks go to subreaper01,again, Emogyrl22, and Inuyashainy for putting my story into their favorites! im really thankfull!and thanks goes to My Favorite Fan Fiction Stories community for adding my story!fyi if more post i may not be able to post your name if i have lots of comments

ja ne!**this should be the last time i ramble on!  
**


	3. The Heat Between Them

A/n I have worked as fast as I could to update at the request of one of the fans of the story..plus I added some japanese phrases..and sort of reworded a part that is in this chapter that was in the chapter previous.

Disclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha or the characters

there now one more thing***LEMON WARNING!!!!!!*** those underage are strongly discouraged to continue...**_NANI_**?!?! your still here?!?! well that means that you aren't going to heed my warning..ano...here it is..oh there will be no mention as whats going to happen with sango and miroku till next chapter also there is a hot spring near the waterfall that they are at..decided on that recently after I posted they story..gomenesai im rambling again..kk go on

* * *

The Heat Between Them

"She roams the earth as a soulless being..She's not alive..Shes part of my past however...I do care about her..but not in the way I used to....because there's only one who I care about more than I ever cared about it and thats you...I love **you **kagome..."he declared finally with a still heated look in his formed in kagome's eyes as she heard the words .

"Really Inuyasha?!" his answer was to take her hand and and pull her on top of him then roll her under him and proceed to rain kisses on her face as he replied

"Yes...(kiss)..really...(kiss)..Kagome...(kiss)"As he pulled his head back to look into her eyes he knew that the decision he was making was the right one. He looked deep into her eyes before he started speaking again.

"Kagome"she looked deep into his golden eyes before giving him her response

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I know this may be a little fast but..would you become my mate?please..demons can only have one and I want it to be you..I want to be with you and only you so please."

"You don't need to ask Inuyasha you already know that my answer is yes but how can we be together when I may be a powerful miko reincarnation but I'm also human..so I'd age faster than you and I'd die before you did"

"We'll find a way don't worry...are you sure this is what you want you can't be with anyone else if I mark you if someone does get a little too intimate with you they will get sick instantly and most likely die"she answered with a simple intimate kiss

"I'm sure actually I'm more than sure I'm absolutely positive"Inuyasha leaned down so his lips were by her ear to whisper into her ear

"one more thing....can I have you?"Inuyasha asked in a whispered husky question had sent shivers of desire through her, caused warmth to begin pooling into her stomach and that area between her legs to begin wetting a little.

"Yes"she whispered as she felt his erection pressed against her stomach. She knew it would hurt. She was a virgin after all and his being a hanyo hadn't really helped because she knew that since he was part demon it would be different than with a human and his member would be bigger. She was determined to be his and only began placed kisses along her jaw all the way to her mouth then pressed his lips to hers and began licking and biting her lower lip. As he kissed her his left hand on her waist and his right hand moved to her left breast to play with it..The moment his hand touched it through her shirt Kagome lost control and moaned opening her mouth wide enough for Inuyasha to slip his tongue in to duel with hers.

_'oh god the things she makes me feel!'_ Inuyasha thought his mind blank save for Kagome. He moaned loudly as she snaked her arms around his neck so he could pull them into a standing positon so they could remove their then reached up to his ears knowing that was his sweet spot and scratching it felt him stiffen a little as though trying not to ravish her but he let his tongue go crazy. the sensations he was sending through her body were intense. they finally had to break the kiss for some air while they regained their breath Inuyasha pulled her skirt and shirt off so she was only clad in her undergarments. Not wanting to be the only one to be undressed she tugged off his red haori then at the white gi so that his chest was bared for her eyes. she then felt him tug at her bra and covering his hands with hers she leaned in to kiss him as she guided him in removing it. the cloth then fell slack she let it slip off her shoulders as she watched Inuyasha remove his hakama pants

_'goodness fighting demons really tones his muscles' _her eyes went lower and lower as she looked at every scar that was on his torso then stopped where she spotted a red fudoshi,the same color as his robe of the firerat

_'interesting..its red like his hakama and haori..'_she couldn't help suppress a giggle as he pulled her into his embrace.

"what are you giggling about? Whats so funny?"Inuyasha asked as he nuzzled her

"nothing..just the fact that you must really like the color red..being as your fudoshi is the same exact color as your hakama and haori"she giggled

"hmm so thats it..."he smiled mischievously at the woman in his arms

"care to see whats under the fudoshi." he stated as he kissed her she moaned in response as he slowly removed her underwear then realized that she was doing the same with his fudoshi and gave a chuckle as his hands abandoned hers and went to help her with his as the cloth fell she removed hers as well. He pulled her into his arms again .Every where their skin touched felt as though it was on fire. Inuyasha carefully lowered Kagome to the soft grass then lowered him self so he was straddling her using his knees to keep his weight off her he leaned in and left a trail of hot open mouth kisses from her neck to her breasts and took one soft mound into his mouth and lick it. He bit down as he took the other into his hand and pulled at them into tender nubs and made sure that each were taunt and hard before continuing down. The sensations were driving Kagome crazy. She could feel her core wetting for him and the heat pooling in her stomach was getting felt him pause just above her stomach and felt him write his name right where she felt the warmth pooling at and it intensified . She felt him go lower and had no time to feel embarrassed when he suddenly licked her womanly folds and slipped a finger into her core and continued licking her clit she practically screamed his name with pleasure when he slipped another finger into her. Panting and moaning and writhing under him he flicked her clit one more time and felt the walls of her core flutter as her orgasm wracked her whole body and screamed his name out

"INUYASHA!!!!"her body arched then flopped down onto the pulled his fingers out and licked the juices she leaked onto them off before settling between her legs but then found himself flat on his back and her at his arousal grinning she took his shaft and stroke nearly lost it there. He emitted a low moan/growl when he felt her lick it then wrapping her mouth around it and bobbed her head as she sucked and licked his seed exploded into her mouth and she was still swallowing it when he pulled her up too kiss her as he rolled her back under him. His arousal became erect again and pressed against her entrance. he buried his head into her neck. It didn't take Kagome long to realize that he was crying when she felt something wet and warm hit her shoulder. She held him and spoke gently to calm him.

"its ok..it just this one time"she said reassuringly

"but I hate the idea of hurting you at all" he protested but gave knew that he had to.

"...this is gonna hurt..for both of us" he said the fear in his voice evident. Kagome nodded

"it's just once..do it inuyasha make me yours"she whispered to him. her simple words gave him the courage to do what he needed to.

"im sorry..kagome"he whispered as he thrusted his member into her and felt her virgin barrier rip apart. he stopped immediately at her cry and the smell of the blood that ran down her legs. he buried his head into her shoulder, shut his eyes and let the tears run down his face. he felt her hand pull his face from her shoulder and opened his eyes when he felt her wipe away the tears.

"its ok..the pains gone.."she gazed into his eyes assuring him that she was fine and was astounded at the love the shone from his golden-brown eyes.

"Are you sure?"he asked nodded in reply and kissed him as he removed his member until only the head remained then slid back felt sensations pooling into her stomach that she never thought she would feel explode and set her soul on fire making her want release...release that only Inuyasha would give her.

"Inuyasha.."

_'crap I hurt her more'_

"yeah Kagome?"

"you don't need to be so careful..i want you to fuck me as hard as you can."she told was shocked into silence

"are you sure?"

"would you stop asking that so much? Yes I'm sure"

"sorry I just don't want you to something You'll regret..but I need you on all fours"she turned around so she was on all fours with out separating him her.

"ok this may hurt a little..i have to mark you so that other demons don't come after you to fuck you"he explained that he was going to do as she asked him as he marked her because he hoped that her passion would hide the pain that she would feel when he bit her at the base of her neck started slowly,but moved faster at her moans

"ang!oh god oh god INUYASHA!"at the mention of his name he thrusted faster and harder than he thought possible as they fell off the edge he leaned over and bit the base of her neck drawing blood as he collapsed and turned himself so he was next to her. He gently licked the wound soothing it. he could feel the woman panting in his arms and he held her close hoping she didn't feel any pain when he marked her. Kagome was exhausted and only felt a little stinging in her neck where she knew Inuyasha bit her to mark her. they both drifted into a peaceful sleep not noticing the black barrier that formed around them during their passionate moment hiding them from any and everyones eyesight.

* * *

A/n yay another chapter..the next chapter will be what is going on in the hut that sango and miroku went into in the previous chapter so yet another*LEMON WARNING* coming....

ja ne!


	4. Privacy

a/n as I said in chapter 3..this chapter is mainly gonna be about what is gonna happen in that little hut that sango shut miroku and herself into in chapter 2 I would also like to point out **LEMON WARNING** again also DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own inuyasha, or any of the characters ...oh I am in the process of two or three other fanfics..also my bff is writing a story once shes done w/ the first three chapters I will post it and would like it if you r & r demo thats something else..ano enjoy! Chapter 4!note:in the original japanese anime it's Kirara not kilala cause japanese don't pronounce 'l' instead they use r!so it's kirara not kilala!sorry for a short chapter but im so busy now!!!plus I couldn't think of much for this..the rest of the lemons are between kagome and inuyasha

Privacy

they both drifted into a peaceful sleep not noticing the black barrier that formed around them during their passionate moment hiding them from any and everyones eyesight. Mean while sango and miroku were getting more worried

"where could they be? it's past noon!"sango said worried

"i'll go find them!"shippo declared as he headed to the door

"ok..take kirara with you just to be safe!"sango she was actually glad to be alone with though sensing her intentions miroku practically pounced on her as soon as shippo was gone.

"what torture are you planning for me?sango dear?"miroku whispered into sango's ear sending shudders through her

"who said anything about torture?"she said grinning as miroku kissed a trail from her ear to her lips then kissed her gently nibbling her bottom lip as his hand reached its normal destination and rested on her rear she rolledhim over and took over kissing him fiercely she removed his priest robe creful not to removw the beads that kept his wind tunnel sealedand gasped when he rolled her over a heated look in his eyes as he unclothed her. And kissed and nibbled her to moan out with pleasure.

"M-M-Miro-ku!!!!!!!!!!"he lowered his left hand to to slip a finger into her womanly flicked he clit as he started a rhythm and smirked when she yelled out

'so close...hmm..i think she'll enjoy this'he thought smiling at the woman below him. he pulled out his fingers and lowered his mouth to her fold and licked her and slipped his fingers in as he licked and smilied as she leack the gasped when he felt her take his member and stroke flipped him over ready to repay took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head as she sucked gasped and moaned when she felt him slide his fingers back in and she moved cries of release shook their whole body and they were left breathless. suddenly miroku flipped them over and held her explaing that it would hurt only for a moment and to please bear with then began to slie his member into her then after apologizing againthrusted and broke her viginal barrier and stopped till he knew she wanted to could feel the blood from ripping her barrier trickle down her leg once it stopped he felt her slide her legs around his waist and took that to mean to continue he started slowly and then ended up into a pounding rhythm he craied out at her release and felt his seed explode into her and he held her

"we should get dressed lest the little demon comes back we need to get the blood off..though inuyasha will smell it any way

"your right"sango worked fast to get rid of the evidence then went off to find the the rest of their came across a barier and shippo sitting there

"shippo?"mmiroku asked

"I smell inuyasha and kagome in there..."shippo explained


End file.
